Silver Berry/Gallery
Season four Power Ponies Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Main cast walking out of the train station S4E08.png Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E08.png Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E8.png Ponies in Manehattan doing their business S4E8.png Ponies doing their business S4E8.png Taxi cab passenger mad at the driver S4E08.png Applejack 'It's no intimidatin' thing' S4E08.png Applejack lifts a cab S4E08.png Rarity and friends walking towards the cab S4E08.png Applejack being a jack S4E08.png Alone Rarity stands S4E08.png Pinkie Pride Cheese Sandwich as a colt S4E12.png Trade Ya! Pinkie Pie pointing toward royal box seats S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Equestria Games Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Applejack and Rarity enter the stadium lobby S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 2 Village ponies gallop out of the cave S5E2.png Princess Spike Fluffly Clouds listening to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Fancy Pants agrees with Manehattan delegate S5E10.png Princess Cadance "no matter how big or how small" S5E10.png Spike presented with a bouquet of flowers S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Made in Manehattan Manehattan residential street S5E16.png Applejack looking at a busy Manehattan street S5E16.png Overhead shot of Rarity crossing the street S5E16.png Overhead shot of Applejack crossing the street S5E16.png Rarity and Applejack asking for help S5E16.png Luckette watching the play S5E16.png Mrs. Pearblossom asks about Charity Kindheart's costumes S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "there's just so much to do" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "have to make a few last-minute alternations" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "I couldn't get enough tickets" S5E16.png Play audience grows bigger S5E16.png Charity Kindheart mentions Trotter on the Roof S5E16.png Mrs. Pearblossom "don't worry about that" S5E16.png Charity Kindheart "you've all made me feel so welcome" S5E16.png Coco Pommel bashful to receive praise S5E16.png Neighborhood ponies and actors talking S5E16.png Neighbor and Business Ponies enjoyed the play S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity talking with Neighbor Pony S5E16.png Rarity "I understand now!" S5E16.png Rarity "it all makes perfect sense!" S5E16.png Rarity levitates Applejack's shredded hat S5E16.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie The street of Manehattan S6E3.png Maud Pie at Manehattan giving a blank stare S6E3.png Pinkie "You know what that spells?" S6E3.png Maud "It spells Maud" S6E3.png Pinkie fires her party cannon S6E3.png Pinkie "Maud, Maud, Maud!" S6E3.png Manehattan Times Square S6E3.png Pinkie Pie says "PSSSD" S6E3.png Maud Pie showing Boulder some postcards S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "and the store is downtown!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "it just can't be!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "if I can't get that pouch" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "not only am I not getting my sister" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie panicking in the officer's face S6E3.png Pinkie Pie shaking the police officer S6E3.png Pinkie Pie worried; Police Pony disoriented S6E3.png Pinkie and Rarity look across the street S6E3.png Ponies mingling in the Manehattan park S6E3.png The Saddle Row Review Night falls on Manehattan S6E9.png Manehattan ponies excited for grand opening S6E9.png Manehattan stallion praising Rarity For You S6E9.png Manehattan ponies pleased with the grand opening S6E9.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Fluttershy looking over at Silver Berry S8E4.png Silver Berry modeling dress in the mirror S8E4.png Fluttershy "play on the old standard" S8E4.png Fluttershy "we call it a Rarity cut" S8E4.png Fluttershy "guacamole chevka pattern" S8E4.png Silver Berry "don't you mean 'chevron'?" S8E4.png Fluttershy "if I had meant 'chevron'" S8E4.png Fluttershy "that's what I would've said" S8E4.png Silver Berry looking embarrassed S8E4.png Silver Berry "it's so unique!" S8E4.png Silver Berry "so en vogue!" S8E4.png Silver Berry excited about the dress S8E4.png Silver Berry leaving with her purchase S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy reading a magazine S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy "I would seriously help you" S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy doesn't want to help S8E4.png Fluttershy modeling on a boutique platform S8E4.png Season nine Daring Doubt Fluttershy flying past Martingale fans S9E21.png RD causing a scene at Martingale's book signing S9E21.png Martingale's fans looking disappointed S9E21.png Martingale "take a free copy of my book" S9E21.png Fans of Groom Q. Q. Martingale cheering S9E21.png Rainbow and Fluttershy crowded by fans S9E21.png Rainbow Dash flying over the crowd S9E21.png Merchandise Wave 20 Blind Bag Silver Berry.jpg Wave 20 Silver Berry collector card.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg